


Year Six: Sauron Is Kinder

by Brachylagus_fandom



Series: As You Wish [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brachylagus_fandom/pseuds/Brachylagus_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixth Year and Lord of the Rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Year Six: Sauron Is Kinder

Sixth year was a mix of potions, curses, plots, schemes, kisses, and the  _ Lord of the Rings _ saga, a familiar comfort. As the secrets of horcruxes unwound, the One Ring seemed a bit on the nose. Again, the book was all too familiar.

First, take your hero from their normal life on a fantastic quest. Second, limit their other options. Third, have magical mind-altering objects and a requirement of their destruction. Fourth, have a secretive mentor, though Gandalf couldn’t hold a candle to Dumbledore at his finest. Battle creatures taking away your soul. Nearly die thanks to giant spiders. See what mind-altering objects can do to people around them too long. Have the mentor die.

Hermione was perfectly fine with Dumbledore not returning. Harry didn’t want to be Frodo anymore than Frodo wanted to be Frodo; he was Sam and she was Rosy in the best of their dreams.


End file.
